


Day Six - Hat

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Hats, M/M, it's actually about the prompt this time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: So that day when Kenma was finally finished with his classes, he tossed his backpack onto his bed and turned to look at Kuroo, a brow quirking as he saw what was in his apparently crazy roommate’s hands.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day Six - Hat

**Author's Note:**

> My writing buddy just got an Ao3 account.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho  
> Check her out she's amazing :)

“I don’t look good in hats.”

That was all Kenma had said. It had just been a comment in passing. Kuroo had practically dragged Kenma out of their dorm room when he had caught Kenma wearing increasingly distressed clothes, graphics stretching and tears appearing in places Kuroo told him he _definitely_ didn’t want them. Kenma had obliged eventually, sighing and agreeing to go with his roommate.

He didn’t know why he had decided to have Kuroo as his roommate, he was for all intents and purposes, a stranger, one that was loud and an _extrovert_. But they had survived almost half a semester together and Kenma found himself actually enjoying talking to him, laughing when they hung out and smiling as Kuroo indulged him in his video games (Kenma would, of course, win every time). 

But when Kuroo had plopped a hat on his head while Kuroo was picking out clothes for him Kenma glanced into a mirror on the wall to see what Kuroo had placed on him, he went back to his game with a, “I don’t look good in hats.” Kuroo had gasped as if Kenma had said something treasonous and shook his head, face sadder than a kitten without food. Kenma just rolled his eyes, taking the hat– which was apparently an orange fedora (what was Kuroo _thinking_?)– and redoing his messy bun on the back of his head.

They had finally left, Kenma’s phone still in Kuroo’s possession after Kenma refused to put it down to try on the clothes Kuroo had picked. Kenma had to admit he wasn’t… horribly disgusted by Kuroo’s choices. They were all comfortable enough for him to be willing to wear but also didn’t look like a couch was wrapped around him. 

The rest of the day was nice. Since Kenma had finally managed to pay for his own clothes Kuroo insisted he treat Kenma to eat something, so they walked and ate ice cream. Kuroo drove them back to campus, Kenma’s head almost drooping in exhaustion.

“I’d bet 50 dollars that you didn’t finish your assignments for tomorrow,” Kuroo said, smirking as he looked over at a sleepy Kenma.

“Of course not, I’m not a nerd like you.” Kuroo scoffed at that, a grin passing over his face nonetheless. Kuroo guided Kenma to their dorm room, Kenma practically face-planting on his pillow. Before he fell asleep though he flipped over and reached his hand out, expecting. “Can I have my phone back now?” Kuroo chuckled and placed Kenma’s phone in his hand, which Kenma plugged into the outlet next to his bed without even opening his eyes. Then he was out like a light.

“Goodnight, kitten.” Kenma didn’t hear it, but Kuroo certainly heard his own words ringing in his mind.

Kuroo tended to have morning classes and Kenma would always choose to have afternoon classes if possible, Kuroo’s ‘nerdy-ness’ Kenma called it allowing him to wake up, go to his lectures, and finish his assignments quickly while Kenma procrastinated and stayed up late playing video games. That meant they didn’t really see each other until nighttime.

So that day when Kenma was finally finished with his classes, he tossed his backpack onto his bed and turned to look at Kuroo, a brow quirking as he saw what was in his apparently crazy roommate’s hands. 

“A top hat?” he questioned, a little bit of ‘ _are you actually insane?’_ laced in his voice. Kuroo just slipped off his bed and placed it on Kenma’s head. Almost immediately he scrunched his nose and shook his head, the hat coming off quickly. Kenma watched him apprehensively as he tossed the hat onto his own desk. Kenma shook his head and sighed, pulling open the zipper of his jacket to grab his phone and slip into bed, already loading up his newest obsession. 

He had thought this was a one-time thing, a crazy sort of proof that Kenma was right. But everyday Kuroo somehow had another hat for him to try. The next day was a newsboy cap, the one after a tricorn (where did he even get a tricorn?). One day Kenma even came into the dorm with Kuroo holding a rainbow propeller hat out to him, one which Kenma refused to wear under any circumstances. 

Eventually, almost two weeks after Kenma had worn that hideous fedora, Kenma peaked into their room nervously, resolving to run away very quickly if he saw another crazy hat in Kuroo’s hands. But there was no one inside and Kenma walked in, almost disappointed. The hats had given Kenma something to talk about with Kuroo, but it looked as if it were over now. 

But when he looked at his pillow he spotted a red beanie sitting there, a black pom-pom at its top. Kenma cracked a smile, pulling the hat up by the pom-pom and watching a note flutter out. Kenma picked it up and read ‘ _Sorry, running late. Put the beanie on please?'_ Kenma shook his head and smiled, pulling the beanie on so it fit snugly, and sat down on his bed with his phone, loading up his game. When Kuroo came in Kenma was lying on his bed, drowsy but still wearing the beanie. Kuroo grinned and pulled Kenma up on his feet.

“Aw, Kenma you have to let your hair down! The hat looks lumpy without flat hair,” he said, already reaching behind Kenma’s head to pull at the hair tie. Kenma protested briefly before just letting Kuroo tug his hair out of its usual messy bun. He then turned Kenma around to look at the mirror on the wall and Kenma saw himself, and the hat that actually didn’t look too bad on him.

“See! Kenma, I knew red was your color!” He crouched a little to put his chin on Kenma’s shoulder until Kenma shrugged him off.

“Fine, fine. But if you knew it why did you buy so many ridiculous hats first?” Kuroo chuckled warmly, one that caused butterflies to flit around in Kenma’s stomach.

“I got most of them from Bokuto. He really likes collecting the most random things.” He shook his head and Kenma smacked him on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you _stole_ hats from your best friend. Let’s go, dummy. I don’t think Bokuto wants his hats gathering dust in our dorm room.” They each picked up half the hats (Kuroo kept trying to stack all of his on Kenma’s head) and stepped into the cold winter air, what might eventually be more than a friendship keeping them both warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
